


All For You

by Drag_Me_to_Earth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, interrupting moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag_Me_to_Earth/pseuds/Drag_Me_to_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a random bout of Destiel. Castiel admits his motivations. Sam feels awkward. (circa season six? I dunno. They're at the bunker, thankfully containing Dean's memory-bed.) ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

Dean woke up to Sam banging on his door. Son of a bitch.

" _What_? What the hell?"

"I wanted to let you know… I got a call from an old friend. They wanted me to help out with a family thing, nothing our side of weird, and I decided to go, but I'll be gone a few days. Can I take Baby?"

Dean glared for several moments, but finally agreed grudgingly before shutting the door abruptly and going back to sleep for a while. When he finally got up and made his way to the kitchen, Castiel scared the hell out him by appearing beside the refrigerator.

"Cas! We've talked about this. You could try to not give me a heart attack."

"... Sorry." Dean went back to rummaging in the cabinets.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Checking in on you. I noticed that Sam was leaving with your car." Dean sighed and turned, leaning his back against the counter. "Does it… annoy you?"

"Checking up? Sort of, yeah. I don't get it, man."

"What?"

"Why do you keep showing up? Why are you here? Why do you risk so much for us?"

"You," the angel corrected quietly.

"What?"

"I don't understand. 'Why do I stay?'"

"Yes!"

"How… how do you not know?" Cas said incredulously, but Dean just glared at him.

"Agh! Things you say, and things you do - they don't add up! I wish you'd do something you felt for once, Cas!" He didn't notice the angel's eyes widen, or the way his face lit up in contemplation. Suddenly he found himself pinned against the counter, face a centimeter from Castiel's. He breath caught in shock… _Just_ shock, he thought vaguely, not… Shit.

"Everything is for you," whispered Cas. He pressed his mouth to Dean's slightly desperately and definitely hungrily. To his surprise, it only took Dean a moment to get over his mental protests and return the kiss. The hunter's body melted into Cas, and his angel gripped him tightly, finally tasting the mouth which had taunted him for months. Dean groaned as Cas's weight dug the small of his back into the counter, but suddenly found himself being pressed dizzily into his mattress. Cas's fingers fumbled at his shirt, determined to not just will the clothes away. " _Dean…_ "

"Come at me, soldier" was the half-playful, half-reverent reply, and they tangled into a passionate flurry of kissing and teasing, everything a blur of moans and heat and desire.

Sam was less than pleased to accidentally walk in to see the door to Dean's room cracked, revealing an exhausted (but never sleeping) Cas tangled beneath the sheets with his rather unconscious brother. None of them ever commented on the change in circumstances. Dean continued to pretend he was completely straight. ("It's just... It's only Cas.")

**[Oh hon.]**


End file.
